darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
142
Victoria takes the unfinished painting to Collinwood, where David hangs it prominently to the disgust of his mother. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A strange power has taken hold of a man's hand and mind and caused him to use his talents in a way he finds impossible to explain. Maggie believes that Sam's obsession with Laura combined with Maggie's retell of the legend of the Phoenix made Sam create his hellish work. Sam detests it and makes plans to pitch it into the sea. Victoria stops him and asks for it. Act I Victoria cannot explain why she wants the painting, but she even offers to buy it because there's something about it that appeals to her. Victoria gets a second gift from Sam (the first being the painting of Betty Hanscombe), but he doesn't want her thanks. Victoria and Maggie wonder what the large empty space in the portrait was to contain. Sam begs her to destroy the painting when she grows bored with it. He wants it burned. Victoria doesn't understand why Sam hates the painting; she doesn't like it, but she does feel it's very important. Maggie doubts her father's ability to churn out a masterpiece. Victoria thinks that the painting is the reason she came to the Evans Cottage this day. Act II At Collinwood, David is looking through a photo album; he thinks Laura's very pretty and that she had a lot of boyfriends. He asks if she ever dated Burke Devlin specially; she admits she did (after first evading with the 'he was in our crowd' line). David says he likes Burke, and asks why Laura didn't marry him. Laura learns that David doesn't care for Roger, who he feels doesn't love him. Laura asks David whom he'd choose if it were between herself and Roger. David doesn't answer because Victoria enters with her wrapped-up painting. David pressures Victoria, and Laura wants to see the painting as well. She shows them. Act III David recognizes the painting as being from his dream; Laura is furious that Sam Evans painted such a monstrosity, beginning on the day she returned. David isn't sure of how a man could make a painting out of what David dreamt. Laura understands Sam's incoherence about the portrait and is angry when she learns Victoria wants to keep it. David isn't afraid of the painting--in fact, he wants to keep it. David sees it as a special picture of his mother and his dream; he is persistent despite her offers to buy him another painting. Victoria joins Laura's side and points out the painting isn't even done yet. David and Laura don't know what was to go in the empty space. David continues to beg for the painting. Laura finally relents and allows Victoria to give the painting to David. Laura scolds Victoria for bringing the portrait into the house. Victoria says she doesn't know why she brought it in; she felt compelled to bring it home. Laura tells her to get it away from David as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Act IV David is expertly placing wire to hang the painting. Victoria tries to get David to empathize with Laura; think of how she feels about the painting. David hangs it prominently in a place where he can view it from anywhere in his room; Victoria has a strange feeling it belongs in his room. He admires the painting; Laura comes in and says that as his mother, she will do things David doesn't like and is going to start now. David stops Laura from removing the painting by saying he'll never talk to her again if she hurts it. David's upset when Laura gets hurt by his actions, but he reaffirms his belief that the painting belongs in his room. Meanwhile, Sam comes home a bit toasty, planning to paint a seascape. Maggie says good-night. After a bit of painting, he steps back in horror. He's begun painting the horrific scene again! At night, Laura's face emerges from the painting in David's room. David screams at it to stay away. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story Bloopers and continuity errors End credits announcement * Starting tonight, Peyton Place will be seen every Monday and Tuesday evening. In tonight's episode, violent reactions to a disastrous fire. Don't miss Peyton Place now on Tuesdays as the exciting new second season continues on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 142 on the IMDb0142